Hello There My Princess Madeline
by Lady Ashley
Summary: Madeline is the princess of the one of the many kingdoms at the time. She just has a problem, the king of another kingdom is wanting to make their kingdoms become one, but for this to happen, she must marry this king. Her parents have denied every request for marriage... but what will happen if Madeline is kidnapped by the said king.


**This is a hetalia fanfic. Hints of Fruk RusCan, but this is mostly about Prucan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Hello There~

Once Upon a time there were many kingdoms, soon kingdoms made unions, kingdoms got bigger, but few were left.

The kingdoms that were left were enemies of everyone else; the kingdoms often tried to add more to their empire in hope to be the last and only kingdom.

One kingdom called Lusina was the biggest kingdom out of them all, but wasn't the strongest, they were working to be on the top so everyone would bow to them.

The king and queen were The Great Arthur, and The Fair Franny. They had two children, a prince, Alfred, and a princess, Madeline, Alfred was the future king.

Alfred was known for being the 'Golden Child' that met all the expectations the king and queen wanted. He was a tall, muscular, blonde, blue eyed, and a heroic figure. While is sister always did her best to meet the expectations, but when she did it wasn't good enough. She had long honey blonde hair, violet eyes, she was just as tall as her brother, and she always had a kind smile.

One of the other kingdom's that was much strong, but small wanted this kingdom, it was called Minlos, the king was a young man named Gilbert, he was only king because the king and queen had a misfortunate accident. Gilbert had no queen, he had not found the right one, but he had a younger brother, the prince, named Ludwig, and together they made the Minlos kingdom very strong.

Gilbert was an albino, so he was very pale, his hair was a silvery white, and he had crimson red eyes. His brother wasn't albino but he was paler than most, he hat piercing blue eyes, and slicked back blonde hair.

The Minlos and Lusina were the kingdoms with the most importance out of all of them; there were a few others such as: Spanano, Sufin, and a few others.

Madeline sighed as she sat at her balcony, she knew what was going to happen, and she didn't like it. The Minlos's demands to become the strongest and biggest country with Lusina haven't been very good. She had to marry the king, she was usually a very accepting person, but forced marriage was a little too much for her. Her parents of course refused the offer, but each time they refused villages on the outskirts were attacked. It was not known how many died, or how many citizens that were still alive, but one thing was for certain was that it was marriage or invasion.

She knew two reason why they refused the offer, one; Alfred was already going to be king, and two; she was their precious daughter. She knew that her parents loved her too much just to marry her off, but that seemed to be the option at the moment.

She continued to look beyond the castle; she just had to wait till the news of her 'wedding'. She had nothing else to do but wait, and she hated it. She just wanted the answer now; the waiting was getting to her.

The only comfort she had at the moment was her old stuffed bear, Kuma, but it wasn't much help. It couldn't speak to her in her time of need, but it was better than nothing.

She then heard footsteps behind her, she didn't look at the newcomer. "Alfred, leave me alone, please."

"Aww! How did you know?" Her brother whined as he walked up next to her.

"I know your footsteps Al, right now I just want to be left alone." She stated bluntly to her brother.

"Come on Mattie! The hero is here to cheer you up!" He gave her a side hug.

"…. Thank you Al… but nothing would really work.." She sighed as she stared at her pink dress, her eyes threatening to tear up.

"Come on Maddie! What if we went on a nature walk! I know you love those!" He let go over her and stood next to her. "Please Mattie! I want my favorite sister to be happy!"

"Al.. I'm your only sister" She looked up at him.

"All the more reason of course! Come one! We could even go horseback riding if you want!" He still had his jumpy spirit when his kingship was at stake.

She slowly got up, "Yeah, let's go."

"Yes! I knew you would love to come!" He smiled. "I'll go get the horses ready! Ok?" He then ran off.

Madeline only smiled a little as she walked into her room and got into proper clothing for riding a horse. After changing into different clothes that she wouldn't mind if mud got on them. She then stood in front of the mirror making sure she looked ok. She then got a ribbon from her drawer and put up her hair. She then got on her leather boots; she rarely ever got to wear them. She also loved the clothes, she felt like she could finally breathe for once. She then got her satchel; she put some of her gold coins in it, and her dagger. She then ran out of the room, and hurried to the kitchen.

"Good Day Madeline." The cook greeted her as she walked in. "Going horseback riding are you?"

She nodded, "Good morning Yekaterina… You can call me Maddie.. I've known you sense I was a child, there's no need for you to call me Madeline."

Yetaterina only smiled, she continued cooking that night's dinner. "Sorry dear… Would you like anything?"

"Oh! Yes! I was looking for the new delivery of fruit. I was hoping to take some with me when Alfred and I go riding." Madeline nodded as she walked further into the kitchen; the helpers in the kitchen went around her saying 'good morning' or 'good day'.

"Over there" Yetaerina pointed to the storage for food. "It should all be in there."

"Thank you Yetaterina." Madeline quickly went to the room on the other side of the kitchen. She open the door and felt the coolness of the room as she looked at all of the food. She grabbed a few apples, carrots, and some bread. She put all the stuff in her satchel. She again said thank you as she hurried to the stables.

She greeted by the one she loved. He was a tall man with deep purple eyes, silver like color of hair, and he had a childish thing about him.

"Hello my dear sunflower."

"Hey Ivan," Madeline smiled as Ivan bent down giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Anything I can do for my beautiful sunflower?" He asked softly as he looked down at her.

"Can you please get my horse Ash ready?" She asked as she looked up at him, she loved Ivan very much, but no one besides them knew of this relationship.

"Of course my dear." Ivan walked to a beautiful black horse and put a saddle on it, and got Ash ready for a ride.

"Thank you Ivan, I'm going to be right back." She then walked out of the stable and looked for her brother, what she saw was her brother doing jumps on his horse. She swore that one day something bad was going to happen, but she only watched her brother be perfect at the tricks.

Alfred rode up with his pure white horse, "Are ya' ready yet? I've been waiting forever!"

"Yes Alfred, I'm almost ready.. impatient much?"

"Just please hurry! I want to be far enough away so we can camp away from everyone!"

"Oh? So we're now camping?"

"Yep! Come on! You love roughing it!"

"Yes, yes I do, but is mom and dad okay with this?"

"Of course! I asked them! They said it would be good for us! Bro and sis bonding and all!"

"I think I've bonded enough with you Al."

"Hey!" He gave her a childish only to get a laugh from Madeline.

"My lady! Ash is ready" Ivan yelled as he walked out of the stable with the reigns of the horse.

"Thank you very much Ivan." Madeline said as she hopped onto the horse, and took the reins.

Alfred glared at Ivan; Madeline never knew why they hated each other. She did know they would kill each other if they got the chance to do so.

"Now come on Maddie! We have some campin' to do!" Alfred exclaimed as he rode off.

"Not so fast!" Madeline yelled, as she let out a giggle, and rode after him.

Ash was much faster than Alfred's horse, so she quickly caught up.

"Aww.. no fair! I wanted to get there first!" Alfred whined a little as they rode.

"I thought we were going to ride till we can't ride anymore."

"Yes! But I wanted to be ahead!"

"Let's see how much of a sore loser you are!" The Madeline zoomed ahead Alfred quickly. "Fast Ash! Faster!" She only laughed as she went faster.

Alfred tried to catch up as they went through the forest.

"Maddie- Ack! Not so! Ack! Fast!" Alfred yelled as branches hit his face nearly knocking him off his horse.

Alfred slowed down, but only to see that Madeline was nowhere in sight.

"Madeline! Maddie! Madeline! Madeline! Sis! Maddie! Where are you!?" Alfred yelled but only to get no answer from his sister.

Madeline continued to ride, she then looked around to realize that Alfred was nowhere in sight. She muttered to herself as she turned the horse around to go back to find her brother.

She then heard trotting of a few horses, for all she knew they were thieves. She didn't want to take any chances so she rode off towards Alfred, but she heard the horses follow her.

She was only armed with a dagger, that wouldn't do her much good in a sword fight with several other people.

She then heard them yell, "Get her!"

"Are we even sure that's the princess?" One of them yelled as the horses continued to follow Madeline.

"We're sure of it! Only royal families are lucky enough to have a horse as black as night!"

Madeline pressured Ash to go faster because she wanted to put distance between her and these people.

"But are you sure that's the princess? If not our king will be less than happy!"

"Oh it's her alright! Just catch up to her!" One said with a thick accent.

Madeline took in a shaky breath… _Oh god… please don't be from Minlos Kingdom… anywhere but there._

"For the Minlos Kingdom!" One of them yelled.

Madeline could tell that her horse was getting tired and it was sooner or later than they would catch up to her. She felt as if she was in-between a rock and a hard place. She then heard her brother calling for her, she wasn't sure it was the best idea to go back to him. The Minlosians might choose to kill Alfred, and there was no way she was going to let that happen to her brother. She sighed as she took a hard right to go into the thicker part of the forest.

She knew that was a bad idea, but her brother was the future king, she wasn't going to let him get killed.

As the forest got thicker she had to go slower, she knew the Minlosians were going to be on her very soon. So she got off Ash and ran deeper into the forest. She made sure to keep her satchel close to her.

She then heard them yell "Find her! Or the king will have our heads for this!"

She only ran faster as she looked into her satchel, she looked for her dagger. She then took it out; she would be ready for the first person who came to close to her. They would be lucky if they weren't bleeding by the end of this. She would be lucky if she made it home.

She breathed quicker as she heard someone running after her. Her pace got quicker as she heard the crunching of branches behind her. She silently cursed her leather boots for making it harder to run in because of the heel.

This day started out so well, but now she really regretted waking up today.

She started to jump, leap, anything to give her more distance from the person behind her. Wait, it was a woman running after her.

Madeline only looked back once; the woman following her had long brown hair and hazel green eyes.

She then tripped when she looked back, she land in the dead leaves and sticks. She gasped as she felt someone step on her hand, successfully getting the dagger out of Madeline's hand.

Madeline was about to protest before she felt a bang. Everything went black to her. Only the throbbing pain in the back of her head told her that she was indeed still alive.

When she woke up she was in a cell, but it wasn't really a cell. It looked like a fancy room from her castle, but it had a different feel to it.

Madeline slowly sat up from the bed she was laying in, she could tell she wasn't in her castle. She knew that much for sure. She could only bet she was in Minlos Castle, which is one of the last places she wanted to be in.

She then rubbed the back of her head only to feel the pain of where she was hit.

"…Oh no…" She muttered to herself as she got out of the bed. She saw her satchel on the side table, but she didn't bother to check it. She knew that her only things of defense wouldn't be in there.

She then went to the door, only to find it locked. She continued to pull at it. She only sighed as she turned around and leaned against the door.

"Why?" She asked herself as she took her hair down.

She knew one thing was in the future for her… Marriage with the king. Not one of her choosing. One that just had her kidnapped.

She gently touched her face to feel the tear drop. She then quickly whipped it away. No, she was strong, she would find a way to escape. She doubted she would ever find a way to escape..

She slowly got up and walked back to the soft bed and sat on it. She needed to come up with a plan to get out of Minlos before she gets a plan to get out of the room.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a servant looking lady running into the room.

"Oh~! Hello there dear! I didn't think you would be up yet! Time to get you ready to see the King, Gilbert."

The lady then walked over to one of the drawers in the room and pull out a few dresses.

Madeline was at lose at words for the moment.

The Lady then pulled out a lavender colored dress. "Oh~! This will look beautiful on you!"

She then grabbed Madeline's hands and got her to stand up.

"Are you okay dear?" She asked Madeline.

"….I'm fine…"

"Quite one are you? We'll have to fix that. The King is one that likes to talk."

Madeline only nodded; she didn't even know this lady. She was often shy around newcomers…Unless she's running for her life.

The maid gave her the dress. "We may have to change it a little bit to get it to fit you.. but the king wants you in pristine condition!"

"What if I don't want to see him…?" Madeline asked softly.

"Oh dear, you're going to see him one way or another. Now stay still as I can get you ready!"

The next few hours where then getting Madeline into Minlosian clothing. Madeline hated it so much; the clothing was tight as hell. It was fit for those with a perfect figure, Madeline may have had a good figure but sure as hell wasn't perfect. After she was in the dress, the maid styled her hair; it was in a beautiful up-do. She then was given new shoes, because women in Minlos shouldn't be wearing leather unless they were hunters, which Madeline was not. She sighed as she stood up, she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to breathe in this much longer.

"Come dear~ Time to meet your husband!" The maid squeed as she grabbed Madeline's hand and dragged her off.

"Wh-what!?"

The princess sighed as she was dragged thought the castle all the way to the throne room. When they got there Madeline only gulped. She was scared. She had heard many things about the king, both good and bad. One said that he showed little mercy, and that he was cold hearted. She wasn't sure what to even believe now.

The maid encouraged her to go in by herself, and so she did. She was in no position to not listen to her.

As she slowly walked in she noticed at all the guards were standing at the doors. She only looked down at her lavender dress. The dress was fluffy, but when it got around her waist it went slim, but them got bigger around her chest. It made her chest look a lot bigger than it actually was. The sleeves fitted around her arms perfectly. The cuffs were also slightly fluffy, and her gloves had the symbol of the Lusina kingdom. It was a rose, not just any rose, but the rare blue rose.

She then walked up to see King Gilbert. She was surprised by his appearance. He had crimson eyes, he was very pale, and his hair was a silvery white.

The king got off his throne and walked towards the Lusinan he inspected her.

"Why hello there birdie~."


End file.
